BMMS
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and two: The four of them make a stand, with the help of ABBA...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third and fourth cycle. Now here comes cycle 5!_

* * *

**"BMMS"  
Brittany, Matt, Mike, Santana  
Mike/Brittany-ish**

They were side by side, the four of them, on the stage looking out into the audience where the rest of Glee Club and Mr. Schuester sat. At this point, they could no doubt sense there had been method to their madness.

As the music kicked up, it was an explosion of notes, just what they needed for the final phase of what had in fact been their idea. The girls split apart from the boys, taking the first part of their song.

_[B/S] "People everywhere / A sense of expectation hanging in the air / Giving out a spark / Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark."_

The boys stepped up to follow right along with their part.

_[M/M] "And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end / Masters of the scene / We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more / You know what I mean."_

After Sectionals, as they'd been called on to step in and figure out this new routine on the fly, it had started to dawn on them – or Santana, mostly – that they had a chance in front of them.

_[BMMS] "Voulez-vous (ah-ha) / Take it now or leave it (ah-ha) / Now is all we get (ah-ha) / Nothing promised, no regrets / Voulez-vous (ah-ha)."_

"We can make a place for ourselves, with Glee Club. We've been… tagalongs, all this time. We followed Quinn," she looked at Brittany, "You followed Puck," she turned to the guys. "That's all we'll ever be unless we take this chance." The other three looked to each other, and back to Santana.

"What are we doing?" Brittany asked, sounding like it wasn't so much about further information on the plan, it was about the first part. Santana gave her a short smile before moving along, reworking with more detail.

"We go and we let them see that we're in this. Five songs, one to each of us and one for all of us." Mike was the first to nod his approval, followed by Brittany, and Matt. "Good. I'll go first," she nodded.

The next time Glee Club met, the four shared a look before Santana raised her hand, with the request to present something she'd prepared. With a satisfied nod, she was granted the stage.

She hadn't wanted to admit how much she'd taken to Glee Club… So long as it was her secret, she had the power… Now it was out there, she was one of them… if that was the case, then she wasn't going to stand in the back.

_[S] "Movie stars / Find the end of the rainbow, with their fortune to win / It's so different from the world I'm living in / Tired of TV / I open the window and I gaze into the night / But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight._

_There's not a soul out there / No one to hear my prayer._

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight! / Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away / Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight / Take me through the darkness to the break of the day."_

Phase one was done, and they waited for the next Glee practice. In the meantime, Matt volunteered to go next.

_[BMMS] "Ain't no big decision (ah-ha) / You know what to do (ah-ha) / La question c'est voulez-vous / Voulez-vous…"_

The day came, and once again the look was shared. Matt raised his hand, and he took his turn now.

Matt had been intrigued by Glee Club when Puck had come to him. He'd loved dancing for years, and he did like singing… But would it give out the wrong idea? After joining though, he'd quickly fallen for the thrill he felt when he was there.

_[Ma] "You seem so far away though you are standing near / You made me feel alive, but something died I fear / I really tried to make it out / I wish I understood / What happened to our love, it used to be so good._

_So when you're near, darling can't you hear me / SOS / The love you gave me, nothing else can save me / SOS._

_When you're gone (when you're gone) / How can I even try to go on / When you're gone (when you're gone) / Though I try how can I carry on."_

At this point, the back to back ABBA hits made them curious… it was just as they wanted. They knew when the next meet came, they'd want to see what would happen.

_[BMMS] "Voulez-vous (ah-ha) / Take it now or leave it (ah-ha) / Now is all we get (ah-ha) / Nothing promised, no regrets."_

At the next meeting, there was curiosity in the air. There was the look, and after a moment Brittany's hand shot up. Mike had graciously offered for her to go before him. She'd thanked him with a hug.

It hadn't taken much to sell her on Glee Club. And a chance now to stand out… well, why not?

_[B] "Honey, honey, how he thrills me / Aha, honey, honey / Honey, honey, nearly kills me / Aha, honey, honey / I've heard about him before, I wanted to know some more / And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine / Oh, he makes me dizzy._

_Honey, honey, let me feel it / Aha, honey, honey / Honey, honey, don't conceal it / Aha, honey, honey."_

With three of them having performed, it seemed all eyes had turned on Mike, to see if he would do it too. The others tried to get him to talk, but he kept up the mystery.

_[BMMS] "Voulez-vous (ah-ha) / Ain't no big decision (ah-ha) / You know what to do (ah-ha) / I can still say voulez-vous."_

The day of practice, everyone waited, looking at Mike. After a look to the others, he'd finally obliged and taken his place. He'd known for a while now how he felt to be there. Getting to do this was just icing on the cake.

_[Mi] "Honey I'm still free / Take a chance on me / Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie / If you put me to the test, if you let me try._

_Take a chance on me / (That's all I ask of you honey) / Take a chance on me._

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together / Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better."_

The four performances down, the others were lead to believe it was all said and done… That was kind of the idea. The next rehearsal day, they arrived early, setting the message for the others to meet them in the auditorium.

As the eight and Mr. Schuester filed in, Brittany, Santana, Matt, and Mike were waiting on stage. As they sat, curious, they watched the four on stage share a look, the same they'd shared four times before, before they kicked off their performance.

It would achieve much of what they'd set out to do. They were a part of the club, and they were not tagalongs.

"_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, [S] gimme, gimme) /_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, [Ma] SOS) /_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, [B] honey, honey) /_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, [Mi] take a chance)."_

Their piece was done, and with it their goal. It wasn't just about the other eight, it was the four of them… they were a unit all on their own just the same.

THE END


End file.
